The Unkown Memories
by Alaudina13
Summary: Takdir selalu mempertemukan mereka berdua. Dimana pun mereka berada. Tidak peduli sudah berapa lamakah waktu berputar. Keduanya akan bertemu kembali sebagai sepasang kekasih. "Naruto, aku berjanji padamu. Sakarang, sampai nanti aku akan selalu bersamamu, bersama-sama dalam keabadian dan menembus ruang dan waktu dunia." Kata gadis merah jambu itu. Mind to RnR ? D


**Hai semuanya !**

**Saya adalah author baru disini. Dan ini adalah cerita yang aku adaptasi dari ceritaku sendiri dengan judul yang sama, hanya tokoh yang berbeda. Hihihi. Kalo kalian pengen baca cerita-cerita eyke yang lain bisa kok kunjungi blog eyke di **_**alaudinakunnoichi[titik]blogspot[titik]com hehe aku tunggu kehadirannya ya…. **_

_**Salam hangat dari author baru =D**_

THE UNKOWN MEMORIES

**PROLOG**

Angin, dingin, hujan, adalah ketiga unsur yang tak akan pernah lepas ketika langit meneteskan air mata. Gadis itu termangu di depan jendela besar kamarnya. Menatap langit kelabu dengan kedua mata indahnya. Seolah ada kegelisahan tersirat dari sorot matanya. Ia mengehembuskan nafas panjangnya, guna mengurangi beban berat di hatinya. Entah apa yang membuatnya seperti itu. Tidak ada yang tahu.

Hari ini adalah hari kesekian kalinya gadis itu mengurung diri di kamarnya yang luas bak kamar seorang putri. Bahkan ia pun tak pernah menyaut ajakan para dayangnya bahkan ajakan Ratu untuk keluar dari sangkarnya. Ketika seorang wanita yang sudah berumur kepala 5 datang menghampirinya, gadis itu sama sekali tak memberikan respon. Sekarang ia bagaikan orang yang sudah kehilangan akal dan jiwanya. Bahkan setiap orang yang bertemu dengannya pasti akan mengatakan hal yang sama bahwa Yang Mulia Putri sudah bukan Putri yang dulu mereka kenal. Putri Kerajaan Konoha yang selalu bersinar membawa kehangatan bagi sekelilingnya kini sudah tidak ada.

Tubuh Ratu pun bergetar hebat melihat kondisi menantunya itu. Pandangan matanya kosong, menyiratkan tubuh yang tengah teronggok di hadapannya itu bukanlah tubuh yang berjiwa. Dalam diam Sang Ratu pun menangis. Ia tidak tahan melihat gadis yang sudah dianggap seperti anaknya sendiri menjadi seperti itu. Ratu pun angkat bicara dan menyuruh putri yang berambut seperti permen kapas itu untuk segera makan. "Putri Sakura makanlah. Kau sudah 3 hari ini belum makan." Namun sosok yang tengah diajaknya bicara itu hanya terdiam bagaikan patung tak bernyawa.

Gadis yang tengah diajak sang ratu bicara itu masih diam tak bergeming. Ia masih saja memandang keluar jendela, memandang hujan, memandang langit. Matanya bengkak dan menghitam, wajahnya lusuh. Hal ini membuktikan bahwa sang putri tidak bisa beristirahat dengan baik dan terus saja menangis. Hingga pada akhirnya, ratu pun kembali dengan masih terisak dan segera menyuruh para dayang untuk masuk ke dalam dan membawakannya makanan.

Sesuap demi sesuap makanan masuk ke dalam perutnya yang belum terisi selama 3 hari ini. Para pelayan yang bertugas untuk menyuapinya tak kuasa melihat perilaku putri mereka, dengan hati yang tercekik, mereka terus menyuapi putri mereka. Hingga tiba-tiba saja setetes air mata mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Pikirannya sudah terbang menjelajah ke samudra memori masa lalu. Dimana ia pertama kali bertemu dengan pangerannya, bercanda tawa dengan pangerannya, dan ketika ia pertama kali merasakan jatuh cinta pada pangerannya serta ketika ia menikah dengan pangerannya. Memori-memori indah itu terus meluncur deras bagaikan kereta api yang kehilangan kendali. Tetapi, justru memori itulah yang kian membuatnya meneteskan air mata.

Terlebih lagi ketika gadis cantik yang memiliki nama persis seperti bunga Sakura itu teringat akan kejadian dimana sang pangeran pergi meninggalkannya. Dimana sang pangeran harus ikut berperang guna mempertahankan kerajaan mereka. Dan dimana, ketika sang pangeran harus terbunuh dalam perang itu, menyisakan lubang besar di dalam hati gadis cantik itu. Bahkan tak ada seorang pun yang mempunyai obat mujarab untuk menutupi lubang besar yang menganga itu.

Hari itu, ketika sang mentari tengah tersenyum cerah, burung-burung beterbangan, tupai-tupai tengah bergelayut manja di pepohonan, serta bunga-bunga tengah bemekaran indah menunjukkan warna-warnanya yang tersembunyi. Berita itu datang, berita tentang kehancuran kelima negara sihir karena pasukan penyihir jahat. Madara. Ya, Madara adalah musuh terbesar kelima negara sihir. Bahkan namanya pun membawa kutukan tersendiri bagi orang-orang yang mendengarnya. Ketika Madara bangkit, ia seolah sudah menguasai seperlima bagian dari negara sihir, dan kini semakin besar dan semakin melebar kekuasannya. Dunia seakan sudah tenggelam semakin dalam ke dunia kegelapan. Pasukan kematian berkuasa, penyihir putih mati dan membangkitkan penyihir kegelapan. Manusia-manusia biasa tak akan bertahan lama dan pada akhirnya akan meninggal dan jiwa mereka akan menjadi budak pasukan kematian untuk selamanya.

Pangeran tampan Negeri Konoha itu datang menemui istrinya dengan ekspresi sedih, lusuh, berat, dan sangat susah menggambarkan ekspresi yang terpampang di wajah tampannya yang bagaikan seorang malaikat. Kedua mata beriris biru laut itu melihat seorang gadis cantik tengah terduduk diatas bangku taman dengan bunga-bunga dandelion yang tengah mengelilinginya. Pemuda itu datang menghampirinya. Ketika pertama kali melihat wajah itu, gadis itu langsung menyadari apa yang terjadi.

"Kau sudah tau ?" Tanya pemuda itu.

"Ya, jika ini bukan karena aku, Madara, iblis itu pasti tidak akan bangkit. Andai saja aku, waktu itu mengorbankan diriku untuk semuanya, pasti tidak akan menjadi separah ini."

"Tidak, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu melakukan ritual itu. Ingat, kau adalah sosok yang ditakdirkan untuk menjaga Konoha dari iblis-iblis kegelapan. Bagaimana bisa, seorang pelindung Konoha harus mati." Sejenak Sakura memandangi wajah tampan suaminya itu dengan lembut. Ia menyadari kekhawatiran pemuda itu akan dirinya. Hal itu tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

"Apakah kau akan ikut dalam peperangan itu ?" Tanya gadis bersurai merah jambu dengan nada khawatir yang tersembunyi didalamnya.

"Ya, aku akan berangkat malam ini." Pemuda itu memalingkan wajahnya dari gadis yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapannya yang lembut.

"Aku ikut."

"Tidak. Kau harus disini."

"Kenapa ?, kau sendiri tau jika, aku adalah pelindung Konoha, dan kau pun tahu jika kekuatan sihirku jauh diatasmu." Mendengar hal itu, pemuda tersebut langsung memukul pelan kepalanya dan mengatainya 'bodoh' dengan tersenyum manis.

"Kenapa kau tertawa ?, apa ada yang lucu dengan kata-kataku ?"

"Oleh karena itu, para tetua dan para master tidak mengijinkanmu untuk ikut. Jika kau ikut dan Madara mengetahuinya maka ia pasti akan membawamu pergi. Dan aku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi." Mendengar hal itu, Sakura langsung cemberut dan menggembungkan pipinya, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan merasa gemas dan langsung mencubit pipinya.

Malam yang sangat tidak diinginkan Sakura pun tiba. Ketika ia datang bersama dengan sang ratu, ribuan guardian Konoha sudah berkumpul di balai kota. Saat itu juga adalah saat perjumpaannya yang terakhir dengan pangerannya. Dengan berderai air mata Pangeran Naruto langsung memeluk istrinya itu sebelum ia pergi berperang. Ia juga berpesan agar Sakura menjadi sosok putri yang baik, sosok putri yang dapat diandalkan di kerjaannya, dan sosok putri yang selalu tersenyum ceria bagaikan mentari pagi. Keduanya saling bertemu pandang, dan sebelum Naruto pergi meninggalkannya, kedua bibir mereka pun saling bertaut. Sebuah ciuman yang dipenuhi oleh air mata dan kesedihan tersirat di dalamnya, sebuah ciuman panjang yang mungkin saja ciuman terakhir mereka. Ciuman itu terasa sangat manis baginya, bahkan keduanya seolah tak mau melepaskannya, hingga kebutuhan akan oksigen pun terpaksa menghentikan keduanya. Sebelum Naruto melangkah pergi, sejenak ia memandangi Sakura dengan tersenyum dan berkata, "Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

Sakura hanya berdiri dan menatap punggung pemuda yang dicintainya dengan berlinangan air mata. _"Tuhan, aku mohon jagalah dia."_ Ketika sang Raja Konoha yang bernama Minato Namikaze menyerukan semangatnya kepada ribuan guardian yang bersamanya langsung disambut dengan sorak-sorai seluruh guardian dan hal itu merupakan tanda bahwa mereka akan berangkat untuk berperang.

Suara aduan pedang menggema disana-sini. Kilatan-kilatan cahaya sihir saling sahut-menyahut. Bahkan, _anima-anima _pun banyak yang berlalu lalang guna membantu master mereka berperang dan merebut kemenangan. Para kesatria, guardian, penyihir, Bangsa Elf, semuanya bersatu padu untuk memukul mundur para pasukan kematian Madara. Terdengar suara terompet tengah dibunyikan sangat kerasnya. Hal itu otomatis membuat siapa saja yang bertempur di medan perang mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke sumber suara. Bahkan, tak lama setelah suara terompet itu dibunyikan, langit pun menjadi bergemuruh, seolah ada ribuan makhluk yang akan datang dan merobek langit. Benar saja, tak lama setelah itu, datanglah ribuan monster terbang berbentuk tengkorak naga dengan api berwarna hijau diseluruh tubuh mereka. Serta sosok barbaju zirah tanpa raga yang tengah menunggangi mereka, membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya akan bergidik ketakutan. Mereka dinamakan 'Death Riders'. Kedatangan mereka membawa berita kematian bagi seluruh manusia.

Sang Putri Konoha tengah berdiri memandang lingkungan di hadapannya. Ia biarkan rambut panjang berwarna senada dengan bunga sakura tergerai indah dan menari-nari diterpa angin. Dari atas balkon istana, ia bisa melihat banyak asap hitam mengepul-ngepul dan warna langit yang makin kelabu. Tiba-tiba saja sesuatu jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Ia menangis. Sang putri pun memohon pada tuhan agar Naruto selalu berada di bawah lindungan-NYA.

"Kapan ini akan berakhir ?"

"Kau bodoh, jika aku ikut bersamamu sekarang, mungkin aku akan langsung mengakhirinya."

"Kau tidak tahu betapa aku mengkhawatirkanmu ?, kau tahu, aku akan selalu menunggumu disini, jadi kembalilah dengan selamat." Kata Sakura sambil mengusap air matanya.

Berbulan-bulan telah berlalu. Namun, istana belum juga mendapat kabar dari pusat komando perang Konoha. Hingga hal itu berhasil membuat seisi istana menjadi cemas bukan main. Termasuk sang ratu sendiri yang mencemaskan keadaan Raja Minato. Hingga kemudian sebuah berita buruk tersiar dari sang pembawa pesan. Lelaki itu membawa sebuah pesan hitam yang berisi kematian salah satu anggota kerajaan. Deg. Mendengar hal itu jantung Putri Sakura serasa berhenti berdetak, yang ada dipikirannya kala itu adalah semoga pesan kematian yang dibawa lelaki itu bukan mengabarkan tentang suaminya. Tetapi semua itu hanyalah mimpi belaka, ketika ia mendengar dengan kedua telinganya sendiri bahwa anggota kerajaan yang meninggal adalah Pangeran Naruto.

Setelah mendengar hal itu seolah pikiran Sakuraa langsung dipenuhi dengan nama Naruto. Pangeran Naruto, Pangeran Naruto dan hanya Pangeran Naruto. Karena ia sudah tak kuasa membendung emosinya, gadis itu pun menangis, air mata itu langsung mengucur dengan derasnya dari kedua mata indah Sakura. Gadis itu pun jatuh dan bertumpu pada kedua lututnya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Kau bohong ! ia berjanji padaku…hiks…bahwa ia akan kembali…hiks…hiks." Tangis Sakura.

"Ibu, katakan jika itu tidak benar ! katakan ibu !" Seru Sakura sambil menarik-narik baju Sang Ratu.

"Mereka akan tiba di istana dengan Pangeran Naruto malam nanti." Kata pembawa pesan itu dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

Sakura terus saja mengulang-ulang kata _"Tidak mungkin"_ di dalam benaknya. Bahkan gadis itu tidak ada henti-hentinya menangis. Hatinya bagaikan teriris pisau yang sangat tajam berkali-kali. Sakit, dan sangat sakit. Bahkan matanya sudah terlihat membengkak karena terus-menerus mengeluarkan air mata. Sesaat setelah itu terdengarlah pertanda dari lonceng kerajaan bahwa Pasukan Konoha telah kembali. Sakura pun langsung bangkit dari pangkuan Ratu Konoha yang bernama Ratu Kushina dan langsung berlarian menuju gerbang istana. Kedua matanya langsung dapat menangkap ada sebuah peti mati dengan lambang Kerajaan Konoha terukir diatasnya. Jantungnya semakin berdetak dengan kencang, dan air matanya semakin menganak sungai di wajah cantiknya.

Ketika peti mati itu sudah berada beberapa meter di hadapannya, beberapa dayang istana berusaha untuk menahan langkahnya. Hal ini dimaksudkan agar sang putri tidak jatuh pingsan, atau melakukan hal diluar nalar ketika kedua mata gadis itu melihat isi dari peti mati itu adalah jasad suaminya, Pangeran Naruto.

"JANGAN HALANGI AKU ! LEPASKAN !" Seru Sakura. Dengan satu kali hentakan ia berhasil keluar dari kekangan para dayang dan berjalan gontai menuju peti mati itu. Benar saja, dengan kedua matanya sendiri ia melihat jasad Pangeran Naruto ada di dalamnya sambil tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Jasad itu seolah bukan seperti mayat seseorang yang baru meninggal. Tetapi lebih mirip seperti seseorang yang tengah tertidur dengan kedamaian yang abadi.

Tangisan Sakura semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia pun terus meneriakkan nama pemuda yang terbaring tak bernyawa di dalam peti mati itu. Berharap pemuda tersebut akan bangun ketika mendengar ada seseorang meneriakkan namanya. "NARUTO !, NARUTO !, BANGUNLAH INI AKU ! SAKURA ! NARUTO !" Teriak Sakura sambil mengguncangkan tubuh pemuda itu. Namun, sosok tak bernyawa yang ada di dalamnya tetap diam tak bergeming. Ia tetap dalam keadaanya yang semula, menutup matanya rapat-rapat sambil tersenyum manis. Wajahnya seolah bersinar dan membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya akan merasa damai.

"Hiks…bagaimana…bagaimana bisa…hiks…tolong jelaskan padaku." Kata Sakura sambil menahan isak tangisnya.

"Naruto, ia mempertaruhkan nyawanya ketika ia melawan Madara. Ia menggunakan segel sihir terlarang." Jelas Raja Minato. Mendengar hal itu, sesuatu bergemuruh dihatinya dan gadis itu pun terus mengulang nama Madara sambil menitikkan air mata.

Suasana pemakaman Naruto pun diwarnai dengan isakan tangis anggota kerajaan. Bagaimana tidak ?, kini Kerajaan Konoha sudah kehilangan sosok pahlawan yang sangat baik hati bagaikan malaikat. Mereka telah kehilangan matahari mereka, matahari yang selalu menyinari hari-hari mereka. Mereka pasti akan merindukan kenangan-kenangan indah mereka bersama Pangeran Naruto. Satu hal yang tak pernah mereka lupakan dari sosok Naruto adalah senyumannya. Senyuman Pangeran Naruto selalu dapat menghidupkan sesuatu yang tak hidup menjadi hidup. Menerangi siapapun yang tengah kehilangan arah di tengah kegelapan untuk kembali ke jalan yang benar. Jalan yang penuh cahaya dan jalan yang penuh dengan kebenaran.

Bahkan langit pun merasa kehilangan sosok Naruto hingga langit pun turut berduka dan meneteskan air matanya. Ketika semua orang tengah pergi dan hanya tinggal ketiga sosok anggota kerajaan yakini Putri Sakura, Ratu Kushina, dan Raja Minato. Mereka semua berdoa untuk Naruto. Kedua orang dewasa itu melihat ke arah Sakura sejenak. Mereka sungguh tidak tega melihat gadis itu seperti ini. Di usia muda, ia harus di tinggalkan oleh orang yang paling di kasihinya. Tes. Setetes air mata pun terjatuh dari pelupuk mata sang ratu berambut merah. Ia menangis, meratapi nasib anak lelakinya yang sudah pergi meninggalkannya selamanya.

Setelah selesai keduanya pun mulai meninggalkan Sakuraa sendiri disana. Ia pun menangis. Gadis itu mengingat kenangan-kenangan indah bersama pemuda itu, dan hal itu adalah sebuah memori masa lalu yang tak akan pernah ia lupakan. Walaupun ia akan merasa sakit ketika ia harus mengingatnya. Walaupun ia harus menangis berjuta-juta kali hingga matanya bengkak pun ia akan menyimpan memori itu rapat-rapat dan tidak akan pernah mau untuk melepasnya sekalipun.

"Naruto, aku berjanji padamu. Sakarang, sampai nanti aku akan selalu bersamamu, bersama-sama dalam keabadian dan menembus ruang dan waktu dunia."

"_Ya, aku tahu itu. Sampai kapan pun aku selalu disini bersamamu. Takdir selalu mengikat kita."_ Mendengar suara Naruto yang selembut malaikat, gadis itu pun berbalik, namun ia tak menemukan siapa-siapa dan ia pun tersenyum ke arah makam yang bertuliskan nama Naruto Namikaze.

**Sebagai pendatang baru di fanfic, aku butuh banget nih review, komen, saran dari para master yang udah lama jadi author disini. Btw, gimana nih ? ku harap kalian suka sama ceritanya. Hehe =D. jangan lupa buat kasi komen, review, saran, dll ya ?. Dan kalo mo kasi kritik jangan pedes-pedes ya ? jehe =D. Enjoy it ! =D**


End file.
